


Finding Superbat

by Snowyyin



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyyin/pseuds/Snowyyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果超人和蝙蝠都失忆了。。。敬请收看超蝠版解谜游戏</p><p>风格：属于他们的故事和日常温馨；作者智商游离中，遇到Bug请自行修补哈~<br/>主要设定：超人和蝙蝠受捣蛋鬼的魔法影响不同程度被藏住记忆，而超人的能力和记忆一同被藏住；同时捣蛋鬼也隐去他认为可以成为关键线索的部分；解谜游戏开始后再无任何更改，纯看超蝠造化；在寻找“我是谁”这个深奥问题的过程中超蝠提前在一起，捣蛋鬼喜当红娘。<br/>起源：《寻找多莉》时的晃神+跳进脑子里的《宿醉》+魔性脑洞</p><p>和我一起倒念 米克斯杰兹皮特里克先生/Mr. Mxyzptlk 的名字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Superbat

 

 

1，第一天

 

 **7** **：00am** **大都会某公寓**

“滴滴滴”闹钟声响起，被子被掀开。头发睡得的乱七八糟的年轻人从床上坐起，“哈~”，按钮被拍下。

 

 **7:10am** **大都会某公寓**

不是昨天才刮过脸吗？年轻人看着镜子里的自己。

 

 **7:30am-7:45am** **咖啡店**

公寓楼下的咖啡店里播报着早间新闻。

年轻人推推眼镜，看着电视屏幕左下角的日期。今天是周三？难道今天不应该是周二吗？

“Clark，你的餐点。”

所以我昨天都做了什么？仔细回忆的年轻人记起自己昨天好像一直在为他自己的新专栏而奔波。对，在报社，星球日报，然后呢？

“Clark？”

克拉克？年轻人突然觉得自己的名字听上去异常陌生，这让他足足用了近半分钟来反应被叫的是他自己。

“啊，是我，抱歉。”

“没事，祝你一天愉快。”

“谢谢，你也是。”

 

 **8:05am** **星球日报**

“早上好啊~Clark。”

“早上好，Lois。”

电脑被打开，克拉克看着自己前两天收集的新闻资料，开始整理。

 

 **11:35am** **哥谭远郊不知名森林**

树叶掩盖下男人被穿透进树林的阳光刺的眼睛一痛。

“啊。。”

揉着有些疼痛的太阳穴，男人从地上坐起来，他还有些懵。这个男人已经在这片树林躺了一天多，他还需要点时间恢复，嗯，我们再稍微等等。

 

 **12:10pm** **星球日报**

克拉克吃着三明治，屏幕上跳跃的新闻显示大都会一如既往的安宁。

 

 **2:45pm-3:50pm** **森林与高速公路的交汇**

芝士汉堡还很新鲜，闻起来应该是不久前被扔进这个临时休息区。包裹住汉堡残渣的报纸告诉男人今天的日期是6月29日，2016年。是的，他还记得这片区域里的休息区每个奇数日都会有人清理，但他却完全不记得自己为什么会在这片森林。更糟糕的是他发现他甚至完全无法记起他自己是谁。

镜子里的倒映有些疲惫，男人检视着自己，从自己身上收集可以找到的所有线索。

白人，约莫三十岁左右，身材修长，肌肉匀称，墨蓝色眼睛，短发。

这样的月份，身上却还是黑色的T恤和长裤，大概有偏执倾向。从头发的样式来看，是会去理发店的人。指甲边缘整齐，胡须还不多，修剪间隔不会超过三天。如此的信息被男人逐一收集，部分可能的身份被排除。

眼睛里的血丝和自己的年纪不相符，男人想他的生活作息大概极不规律，而他的手上有些细小的伤痕和薄茧。听自己口音，应该出生或长时间生活于哥谭。

自己到底是谁？又是做什么的？刚把衣服撩起来一点想检查自己身体的男人被进来的一对父子打断，那对父子明显把男人当成了某种怪人正小心翼翼的看着。

好吧，看来自己想搭便车的计划应该不会被达成，男人走出休息区域，手里捏着身上找到的唯一的文字线索是一张写有不明意义的地址和餐厅地址的纸巾，纸上的字迹不是他的。

这里不是荒山野岭，可自己并没有被任何人找到，那就说明没有人知道自己在这里或者说没有人找自己。无论如何，男人决定先去那家餐厅看看。

高速公路边缘上，如男人所想，没一个人愿意让他搭顺风车。

 

 **6:30pm-8:10pm** **大都会 &** **哥谭**

克拉克正走在回家的路上，今天一天他都在晃神，现在也还在继续。忘记的事情好像非常重要，今年的报税？不，这个他已经做过。水费，电费，不不不，不是这些东西。妈妈的生日，不，不是那个。是什么纪念日还是什么？不，是远比这些要更重要的事情。但如果那么重要，为什么自己会忘记？更奇怪的是记事本上显示自己并没有忘记任何事。

“Bronck大道已到，下一站Jonasson公园。”

报站广播将克拉克从漫长的晃神中召唤回来，他为什么会在哥谭而且还是哥谭非常不安宁的街区。自己在哥谭是有什么事情吗？克拉克踏出城轨，难道自己是准备在这里做什么采访。

虽然已经是晚上，克拉克还是决定出去步行到下一个站，他想试试让自己记起到底忘记了什么。

熟悉感，街道上迎面而来的风让他觉得似曾相识，凉且带着一种大地和植物的气息。墨蓝色的夜空，漆黑的巷子，阴影下的楼屋，这里的一切让克拉克的头突然有点痛，他确定自己不是第一次来这地方。为什么大都会生活的自己会对这里如此熟悉？

短暂的夜行没有发生任何事，克拉克想自己明天需要再过来看看。

 

 **11:54pm** **哥谭Jonasson** **公园附近**

长途跋涉附带几次绕路的男人终于找到餐厅，这是一家墨西哥移民开的餐厅。他在路上有想过去警察局或者报警，但强烈的直觉告诉他一件事就是他需要隐藏身份。虽然他还不能理解是为什么，可他相信听从这个直觉应该没错。

 

 

 

2，第二天

 

 **星球日报 &** **大都会新闻现场-** **昼**

“Clark，你又在走神，没事吧？”

从周二开始克拉克就一直有些魂不守舍，果然最近的工作强度连这个从不知疲惫的家伙都开始感觉吃力了吗，吉米想着叹口气。

“我没事，我就是在想我忘记了什么事情，什么挺重要的事情。”

“我明白这感觉，尤其是你越想发觉越想不起来。”

“没错。”

“这个时候跟着感觉走就好，然后你就会突然想起来或者直接找到你需要的东西。还有，我觉得你大概需要抽时间休息休息。”

“我看也是。”

 

克拉克的肩头被拍了一下，露易丝正看着他：“Clark，准备出发。”

“去哪？”

“市长要跟几个富翁联合创建的慈善公社剪彩，我和你要去采访，记起来了吗？”

“啊，对。我大概是最近有些太累。”

“看来你终于也会疲惫了啊，Superman。”

“哈哈，我倒希望我是。”

露易丝看着笑的憨厚的克拉克，露出不易觉察的微笑，她一直觉得她这位朋友和超人长的很像。而且最重要的是每次超人出现的时候，克拉克总是会因为各种意外而消失，她对克拉克的怀疑存在已经不是一两天，这大概是她作为记者的天赋吧。

 

今天的大都会终于涌起小风浪，看上去有一波人认为有市长参加的剪彩是个值得去袭击的好去处。但是，这里可是大都会啊，人们都知道，这个时候天上总会出现超人。

露易丝死死盯着克拉克，果然这个人在事情一发生就鬼鬼祟祟的晃到一家店面后面，等这次她看清楚超人出现的方向或者她没在超人出现的时候在店后面找到克拉克，那她的推论离确定就又近一步。

可现在超人从完全相反的方向出现，而她也发现克拉克恍惚的站在他钻进去的地方。好吧，也许自己的推论只是胡思乱想，呃，克拉克藏在这里是干什么？

克拉克也很纳闷自己为什么会在事件发生的瞬间跑进这里，他完全找不到自己进来的意义是什么。很明显，自己不是因为害怕。。。

“你在这里干什么？Clark。”

“呃。。我。。。”

“快出来，一会儿可什么都拍不到了。”

超人和往常一样帮助警察迅速的处理掉这个大都会的突发事件，无惊无险。克拉克看着飞走的身影，他莫名觉得超人不应该出现在大都会尤其是此时此刻。

 

**瞭望塔-** **昼**

超人此时此刻的确不应该出现在大都会，准确说是不应该和克拉克同时出现在大都会，因为我们都知道，克拉克就是超人。

而飞进瞭望塔进到会议室里的超人现在解释了这个悖论，绿色的皮肤逐渐显现，火猎现在站在联盟几个主要成员的面前。

“顺利解决，但这能持续几天呢？”

“Flash，你有发现什么吗？”

闪电撑着头反坐在椅子上，戴安娜问着有些垂头丧气的欢乐小红人明白应该又是无果。

 

“什么都没找到，我现在能确定的是他俩肯定不是以Superman和Batman的形象存在于我们的地球，如果他们还在这个地球的话。而且，我们还必须向公众隐瞒这些事情，不过即使不隐瞒又有什么意义呢？Superman的报道每天到处都是，他出现不会有人不知道。而Batman，他本来就是伪装状态，把他的照片贴满大街小巷也只会找到一群Coser。。。因为保密原则，我们到现在都不知道彼此的真实身份，天啊，我是第一次觉得这个原则碍事。J’onn，你难道从来没用心电感应了解过他们到底是谁吗？”

 

闪电的标准语速又快了一倍多，这次捣蛋鬼竟然直接送走两个，平时总能指望超人找到蝙蝠或者蝙蝠找到超人，这下可好。。。

“你明白的，我从来不会这样做。Flash。”

“抱歉，J’onn。我是真的不知道我们现在可以做什么。”

 

联盟的“Finding Superbat”计划再次搁浅，戴安娜看着火猎问：

“你现在还是无法用心电感应感知到他们吗？”

“我觉得这种感应似乎被屏蔽了，Zatanna那边怎么样？”

“她也是，我看我们现在只能等待那两个人和以前一样自己解决这个问题。最起码，我们可以确定他们应该只是又陷进捣蛋鬼的某种恶作剧。”

“捣蛋鬼目前和他俩一样踪迹全无。”

“最近要辛苦你了，J’onn。”

 

绿灯捏碎灯戒变出的捣蛋鬼，屏幕上的数据毫无动静。

“大都会那边联盟的人都可以帮忙，超人偶尔露个脸就好。而哥谭那边，如果我们插手太多就会出事，你哥谭那边还撑得住吗？J’onn。”

“目前还没问题，而且似乎Robin在Batman消失的那天也没再出现过。”

“捣蛋鬼把他也弄掉了？”

“我想大概是捣蛋鬼想增加难度。”

 

“唉。。。”联盟几位元老级成员不约而同的叹了一口气。

 

 

 **哥谭不安定区域-** **夜**

男人已经了解到自己是从餐厅某个人手里套到信息，那个地址大概是什么交易地点。这家餐厅没有任何问题，虽然里面的顾客有些鱼龙混杂，他在那里也发现自己会的不止一国语言。

另一件可以二次确定的事情就是自己绝对不是个厨子，他不想再回忆那个崭新的污点记忆。一切都是因为想挣点钱的他正好碰上餐厅招工，事情不严重，但从窗户溜走的自己足够终身被店主禁止进入餐厅，同时会让餐厅招聘难度高不止一个台阶。

 

现在正在交易地点的男人并不确定自己所扮演的身份，他决定到高些的地方守着。这边的楼房外边总是有些多余的东西，他轻轻松松的就到了楼顶。很好，杰出的攀爬能力，自己到底是干吗的？

月亮带着光晕，男人在阴影里看着天空。突然有些片段闪现在他的脑海，有些奇怪，为什么会是俯瞰而且好像也没有滑翔翼之类东西的残影，那片段里的他似乎是真的在飞。。。天空，会飞，天空，会飞。。。一个荒谬的念头跳进他的脑子，难道他是又陷进某种意外的超人吗？为什么是“又”，为什么是“超人”，这个想法被他迅速否决，毕竟他今天才在电视上看到超人再次拯救大都会的直播。

 

钟声从远方传来，十一点，男人还没等到那场交易，但一些其它的动静引起他的注意。听上去应该是来自交错街道，他从楼顶边缘跳上另一个楼顶，跳跃能力也不错。

是一起抢劫，他观察着地形，楼只有三层。他想他大概可以直接跳到下面，只要踩上那个窗沿还有那个小平台。嗯，也许可以试试他到底会不会飞，陷入身份谜团的男人决定放手一搏，不然等自己找到正常路径下去那个年轻人估计已经被留下心理阴影。

 

这是克拉克昨天的哥谭未完之行，所以他理所当然碰到哥谭特产之一：抢劫。正想着该怎么应对这个算是在预料之中的插曲的同时他又想起哥谭还有另一个特产：蝙蝠侠。可惜他今夜并没有碰到蝙蝠侠，但他还是被一位意外之客给救了。

 

嘭！

 

“Fuck！”，行凶的歹徒觉得自己简直倒霉透顶，好不容易逮到一个看着很容易得手的人，结果竟然赶上跳楼或者抛尸，无论如何还是先跑吧。

真他妈见鬼，看来自己绝不是超人或者任何会飞的家伙。。。刚才的小平台对于男人来说有些脆弱，它在被精准踩上的一瞬间就碎裂导致男人直接掉进垃圾箱。但不管怎么样，男人算是成功救下险些被抢的年轻人，他刚从垃圾箱探出头就看到一双忧心忡忡的天蓝色眼睛，这是。。。

 

“Clark/B。。。”

 

克拉克在看到男人的一刹那就确定自己和对方很熟悉，但名字被自己叫出首字母后就无法继续，男人却已经成功叫出自己的名字。

“B。。What？我们认得对吗？”

说话间，男人已经从垃圾箱翻出来，他不会让这么个活线索从自己眼前溜掉。而克拉克显然也意识到自己挂着垃圾袋的救命恩人似乎和被忘记的重要事情有关系，可是他。。。

“我确定我们认得，但是我想不起来你是谁。我很抱歉---”

“记不起来？”

“我们是怎么认识的？”

“你不记得了？”

“我很抱歉，我最近忘了些事情，你应该也在那部分。如果你可以告诉我的话，我想我也许就能记起来。”

“很遗憾，我失忆了。”

“什么？”

“这不是玩笑，我从周三在一片森林醒过来之后连我自己是谁都不记得。我也想不起来任何和我有联系的人的名字直到遇见你。”

周三，自己开始意识到异常的日子，沉思的男人似乎已经在克拉克眼中出现过很多次。这个男人和自己很可能是因为同一个原因导致记忆缺失，那这件事就有些不同寻常。

“你去过警局吗？”

“也许你听着会觉得很蠢，但直觉告诉我，我最好别让其他人知道我是谁。Clark。”

克拉克非常相信男人的话，虽然换任何人都会觉得莫名其妙，但他就是相信。

“如果你愿意的话，你可以先到我家，B。”

“如果你愿意的话我没问题，反正我现在也无处可去。”

直觉依然在第一时间告诉男人，克拉克非常值得信任，这也很奇怪。

 

 

 

3，第三天

**克拉克公寓-** **凌晨**

几个购物袋里装着简单的衣物，被自己在路上捡到，呃，遇到的男人现在正在浴室洗着澡。男人进屋之后就直接进了浴室，边走还边抱怨着终于有个地方可以洗澡，这不是重点，关键是他对自己的公寓非常的。。。看来这个男人不是第一次到自己家，克拉克有些纳闷自己和这个男人究竟是什么关系。

是不是应该把上衣给他，克拉克拿着睡衣刚走到浴室门口，“咔哒”，男人穿着宽松的睡裤推开门。

天啊，克拉克呆在原地，这个人身上怎么会有那么多伤痕。一条有些狰狞的疤就在男人心脏附近，就差一点点，眼前这个男人就会没命了吧。

“咳咳。。。”

被一声咳嗽打断思路的克拉克发现自己的手正抚在那条差点夺去男人性命的疤痕上，手指在意识到之后触电般收回。

“抱歉，真的不好意思，只是你身上的伤疤。。。”

“没事，我刚刚也有些吃惊。”

“你对这些伤疤没有任何记忆吗？”

“没有。”

男人说着已经走到客厅的灯光下，背对着克拉克，交错的伤痕让克拉克直接倒吸一口凉气，他能看到弹痕，刀伤，一些酸性腐蚀创伤还有一些不知道是什么留下的。这不是一个普通人类会遭受的，还有，为什么自己会用“human”而不是“person”？

“你对这些疤痕有任何印象吗？Clark。还要你姓Kent对吗？”

“Clark Kent，没错。”

克拉克注视着疤痕，他从未见过这些疤痕，但其中的几个怎么说，他虽然没有见过但他似乎知道它们是怎么来的。男人转过身，有些疑惑的看着克拉克。

“有印象吗？”

胸口的那道伤，克拉克每每看到它心脏就有些微微刺痛，为什么？

“心脏附近的这一道，你真的什么都回忆不起来？”

“Clark，我想不起来。”

“我感觉这道伤痕和我有关系，B。”

“总不会是你给我留的吧。”

男人勾起一个笑容看着克拉克，眼前的人让他不由自主的想开玩笑。

“这个我相信绝对不可能，虽然我还想不起来你是谁。我想会不会是你为保护我留下的。”

“保护你？甚至不惜赌上我的命？”

“呃。。。”

“我们关系这是有多好。”

 

已经是近凌晨两点，克拉克打了个哈欠，最近他总是疲惫的很快，就像是很多年没有睡过的觉都向他发起突然袭击。

“白天再说吧。Clark。”

“你要干吗？”

“回刚才的地方。”

“现在？我不知道你要干什么，但是在目前的情况下，我不认为你在那里有任何意义。”

“不试试怎么知道。”

“看看你眼里的血丝，你比我更需要睡眠，B。你这是在透支。”

语气里有隐隐的怒意，男人有些愣，克拉克刚才那句话自己绝对听过很多次。

“好吧，我晚上就在这儿，早上我再过去。”

确实，现在过去意义也不大，而在找到自己是谁这个谜题上，克拉克才是那个信息量最大的存在，没必要让这个大个子生气。行吧，距离从树林醒来后自己好像又再没睡过觉，夜行生物啊，看来自己是。

“你睡床吧。”

“哈？”

自作主张在沙发躺下的克拉克闭上眼睛，男人盯了他一会发现克拉克竟然已经陷入睡眠。灯被熄灭，关门前的男人看着床的原主人，呵，这个人倒是完全不防备自己。

“Night，Clark。”

 

 

 **克拉克公寓 &** **星球日报-** **昼夜**

等到早上打开卧室的门，那里谁都没有，准确来说那里没有任何其他人呆过的痕迹。克拉克简直就要怀疑自己是不是只是做梦，不过客厅的袋子证明确实有过人，克拉克低头，好吧，自己的睡衣口袋有张纸条。

_我出去收集资料，建议你把自己的家搜罗一遍，希望我回来时已经知道我自己是谁。_

_PS_ _：我拿走了你的钥匙和门口的钱。_

疤痕，敏捷的身手和不明事件有联系等等，男人不会是个间谍吧。。。克拉克明显是受到一些电影和小说影响，他的思路现在飘的有些远，如果那个男人是个间谍的话，那自己是什么身份？难道也是间谍。。。这听上去好像有些离谱，不过这世界连科幻小说存在的一切都有，自己的想法也许也没那么离谱。

明天就是周六，自己和那个人有时间好好整理到底发生什么，克拉克关上门。

今天没发生什么大事情，唯一有趣的大概是有只猫不知道怎么钻进货箱，等它的主人接到联系电话，那只猫已经在巴黎。特立独行的猫，克拉克的脑海里蓦地出现那个男人的样子。想想也是，突然跳到自己面前又悄然无息的溜走，也不知道什么时候又会再溜回来，唯一不同的就是男人会留便条。猫耳朵和那男人似乎挺般配，咳咳，克拉克被自己的想法弄的打了个冷颤。

 

 

 **哥谭不安定区域-** **夜**

“我四天前找过你，对吗？”

“是啊，Blaine。能让我走了吗？我可不想被人发现。”

“时间，告诉我时间。”

“天哪，我不能，我说过的，我就只知道他们会在那里----”

被称作布莱恩的男人，几乎是无意识完成下面一系列动作，现在他正握住被询问者的双手而对方正在拼命的扑腾着双腿，那人正悬在楼顶外侧。天很黑，没人会看见这个倒霉鬼。

“快拉我回去！你疯了吗？我。。他们”

“告诉我时间。”

男人放开了一只手，毫无表情的看着对方越来越恐慌。

“Shit！是今天！今天！”

悬着的人被男人瞪着，那眼神太他妈吓人了，简直。。。倒霉鬼被男人抖了一下，他死死抓住他唯一的救命手臂。

“啊啊啊！！！周日。。。周日晚上！是他妈的晚上十一点左右，我只能告诉你这么多，不能再多了，求求你快拉我上去。”

在六层高空备受惊吓的悬挂者被轻巧的拖上去，妈的，这个布莱恩就是个疯子，看来这片地方自己是没办法呆了，等他从惊吓中缓过神，屋顶就只剩他一个人。

 

 

一个小帮派的枪火交易，这是自己一天的收获，这边的地形他记得很清楚还有他和这里不少的小混混似乎都打过照面，虽然他们都不记得自己但男人很清楚自己肯定在什么时候见过他们。而自己的真实名字肯定也不是布莱恩，因为他今天已经在另外几次问话中发现自己也叫约翰和威尔了。。。自己怎么会有那么多化名还有那得心应手的逼问手段，现在所有的事情都让男人把自己推向间谍，卧底，诸如此类的身份。

 

而等他再次回到克拉克的公寓，不得不说，他受到一次小小的惊吓。

 

 

 

4，第四天

 

 **克拉克公寓-** **凌晨**

克拉克在下班之后就对自己的公寓进行了大清查，他没有找到什么线索但他找到了。。。呃。。。为什么自己会有这么个东西。

现在客厅的沙发上有一套制服，它就压在衣橱一堆衣服的下面。对于大都会市民而言，家里会出现这么一套制服并不奇怪，小到婴儿大到老人的身上，克拉克似乎都见过这套制服。毕竟超人是大都会的偶像级英雄，但自己，克拉克不记得自己崇拜超人到这个地步，这套制服的做工精致到不像是自己可以承担的起的，这真的是自己的吗？要不，试试。

 

于是，凌晨回公寓的男人就看到超人站在客厅，他被那个鲜红的S弄得心脏一收，什么？男人在克拉克开始对他说话之后才意识到不是超人，而是穿着超人制服的克拉克，那家伙还戴着眼镜一脸懵。

“呃。。。B。我就想试试这制服是不是我的。”

“我看挺合身，Superman。”

嘶。。。这一声Superman让男人和克拉克都打了个激灵，克拉克迅速走进卧室换回普通的衣服。等到他再出来时，男人已经懒洋洋的坐在沙发上，在便笺纸上写着什么。

 

“Clark，我有一个想法，你知道是什么吗？”

“你不会认为我是Superman吧？”

“我觉得很有可能，谁都知道Superman是大都会的招牌，那他的秘密身份十之八九应该是居住在大都会。而且，我觉得记者这个秘密身份和他还挺搭。”

“这不可能，我什么超能力都没有。而且我和超人同时出现的那个剪彩袭击视频我才刚看过。”

“也许是Superman又陷进奇怪的意外了。而且对正联来说，你们同时出现大概也不是什么难事。”

“我妈妈也完全没有她儿子是Superman的记忆。”

“你问过你妈妈？”

“好吧，其实我也怀疑过。”

“也许她和我们一样失忆了。”

“B。。。这未免太牵强附会。”

 

男人一开始只是想开玩笑，但现这个玩笑开始越来越真实，他看着坐在对面矮桌上的克拉克。

 

“而且，我还是个近视，Superman是近视这怎么可能？”

“你真的是近视吗？Clark。”

“什么？”

 

克拉克的眼镜被男人直接摘掉，很好，清晰度并没有成为线索，克拉克看到眼前的男人瞬间变得模糊。

 

“看来我的确是近视。”

“猜想还是可以保留。”

“如果我是Superman，你有想过你会是谁吗。”

“Batman，我在遇到你的那个晚上看到过他。”

“还是想想其它的可能性吧，这两个猜想我想是最不可能的。”

“我挺喜欢你的，Clark。”

“哈？”

“我想这大概就是我不是Batman的一个重要线索。”

“。。。。。。”

 

被堵的莫名亲切，克拉克看着男人继续写着东西而他的笔记本电脑不知道什么时候已经在男人手里。

克拉克除了一套“高仿版”超人制服一无所获，男人那边的资料则提供了大量信息。

目前男人已经知道自己经常游走在哥谭那几个混乱的区域，所做的一切事情基本是哥谭不安定的事件有关，他打听这些事情的原因是什么？

网路上的信息显示他目前确定自己曾经探访过的三个事件在随后时间都被哥谭警方解决，他是在给警察提供信息吗？

 

“这下最起码证明你不是个反派，B。”

“我看着像是反派吗？”

“有时候看着挺凶。。。”

“等你有可以用的猜想之后再说话吧，Clark。”

“你也许是警察的卧底。”

“这个我想过，但作为一个警察卧底，我的伤痕未免也复杂了点。”

 

克拉克已经抱出一摞纸，他帮男人整理着便笺纸上的信息，这算是小记者的附带功能。天哪，这个人是怎么靠着一家餐厅和一个地址在记忆缺失的情况下弄到这么多信息的，简直就是天才！不管这个男人是谁，绝对是007那个等级的角色。

 

“也许你是FBI的人！被派到什么大案子当中，在卧底中也顺便帮当地警方处理一些小案子，但因为秘密身份必须隐瞒自己，所以不能正面接触警方。后来你在一次意外中失去记忆---”

“Clark，考虑过写小说吗？”

“很有可能。啊？不，我是指你是特工这件事。”

“你怎么不说我是CIA的呢？也许我是个国际间谍。”

 

眼睛瞬间放出光芒的克拉克让男人微微一缩，这个小记者到底都在期待些什么？

 

“如果你是特工的话，我觉得我也很有可能是，你想想，记者这个身份简直就是那类人的优先伪装身份。”

“是是是，可以不避讳的收集线索，万一出现在一些场所也可以说是追访真相。如果你说的是真的，我们这个熟悉程度，为什么你一点伤都没有？这不公平。”

“可能是因为你所处的环境要比我险恶的多---”

 

克拉克被突然停在自己鼻梁前的拳头惊到忘记要说什么，男人正看着自己。

 

“你这个闪避值，大概也不会被派到什么险恶的环境。”

“B。。。”

“你的猜想可以保留，目前我也没有什么这个领域之外的猜想。”

 

客厅被越来越多的纸弄得乱七八糟，手头上的线索实在太少，克拉克和男人现在仍然没有记起任何新的事情。而猜想逐渐变得越来越离奇，克拉克已经构建出一部掺杂了悬疑，政治，超自然等多种元素的剧本。男人扶着额，他想自己到底是为什么会和克拉克这么熟。

 

“这太荒谬了，Clark。。。”

“你不觉得我们的世界发生什么都不离奇吗。”

“你要不要试试从窗户跳下去，说不定本能反应下你会发现自己其实就是Superman。”

“这是你跳进垃圾桶的原因吗？”

“。。。。。。。”

“如果现在的情况真的是因为正联的意外，那他们一定在找Superman。”

“那你要不要试试呼叫他们。。。”

 

熬夜明显不适合小记者，他现在有些神经质的亢奋，这导致他听从了男人的吐槽真的拉开窗户对着外面大叫起来。

这一切是不会因为这样一句话结束的，正联没有任何人感应到这么一句他们听见过无数人喊过的话。

“正义联盟！我是Superman！！请求支援！”

男人突然觉得有些头疼但并不是因为要想起什么。熬夜的克拉克几乎就像醉酒一般荒唐，他开始重复刚才那句话。

 

“Clark，快回来，现在是凌晨四点多---”

的确，即使是民风淳朴的大都会，深夜被这样一句话吵醒任谁也不会再有好脾气，克拉克被不知道哪里传来的男低音给粗鲁的打断。

“给我闭嘴！我他妈还是Wonder Women呢！闭嘴！！”

 

重新坐回沙发的克拉克看着男人，一本正经的说：

 

“那人肯定不是Wonder Women。要是早上还没人找到我，那我就不是Superman。要不就是Superman在正联不太受待见，而你我都知道这不可能。”

“Clark，你先去睡觉吧。。。”

“为什么，我还不困。”

“那你闭上眼睛坚持三分钟。”

“Okay。”

 

不用等到三分钟，在两分钟不到的时间克拉克就像是山崩一般倒下，他撞掉男人手上的纸，头正好压在男人大腿上。

男人看着就这么枕在自己腿上的克拉克，他轻轻推了下，对方还睡得雷打不动。男人在沙发上坐的很舒服，他完全不想挪动位置，就这样吧，他把掉落的纸放在克拉克头上继续看着。可也就一会，克拉克温暖的体温终于弄得男人也开始困倦，五分钟之后，纸张再次掉落。

 

 

 **克拉克公寓-** **昼夜**

克拉克是在咖啡的香气中醒来，他迷迷糊糊的从沙发爬起，薄毯从身上滑落。模糊的视野里他看见男人正坐在小饭厅喝着咖啡。

 

醒来的男人睡得意外的好。他愉悦的用冰箱里仅有的东西弄了两份简易的三明治，是的，在短期时间内他都不想再挑战炉子，尤其还是在克拉克家里。

 

“你终于醒了，Sleeping Beauty。”

“是啊，Beast。”

 

自己的眼镜呢？克拉克翻着桌上的堆积物，而走过来的男人直接从一张纸下面拿出眼镜递给他。

 

“你做了早饭？”

“准确说算是午饭。”

“我正好饿了，谢谢啊，B。”

“想起来任何事情了吗？”

“没有，你呢？”

“就想起来你家的咖啡我喝过。这也没有任何意义。”

 

“最起码证明我们的关系的确不错。”

“大概是。”

“我一个朋友和我说过，有些事情你越想就越想不起来。我想我们今天不如把这些事情先放到一边，毕竟今天是周六。”

“如果因此耽误了什么重要的事情，你就是全部责任承担人。”

“放松也是寻找记忆的一种方式，B。”

 

于是如克拉克的建议，这两位不同程度失忆的人就像大多数普通人一样开始了他们的周六生活。还记得自己生平的克拉克跟男人讲了很多他自己以前的事情，男人静静听着克拉克的故事从堪萨斯的农田到大都会的高楼。

 

房间的阳光从明亮到昏暗，最后让月光接了班。男人叉起外卖盒里的虾肉有些无语的看着电视上播的东西。如克拉克所愿，今天一天看的东西全是克拉克让电脑自动播放的风评不错的谍战悬疑类型影片，克拉克说这是提供寻找自我的灵感。

各种片子按照可以预想的套路发展并结束，没有什么特别直到一部片子出现。一开始男人和克拉克只是觉得它有些文艺，然后后面剧情的发展就有些。。。出乎意料。这部片子比起谍战大概更像一部爱情片，还是两个男人之间的，而剧情有些微妙的让两位观众联想到自己。

此时的情节更是。。。。。。克拉克有些脸红的迅速把影片切换到了另一部，一开头就爆炸的汽车让把两个人从莫名尴尬的气氛中解救出来。

 

“这给你什么灵感了吗？Clark。”

男人有些恶趣味的想逗逗小记者，作为一个成年人，克拉克未免太容易脸红。

“不，我也不知道这个故事是这样的。相信我，B，我对你没有那样的想法，真的。”

其实克拉克有些心虚，他刚才的确无意识的把自己和男人带入了剧情，而他的心脏现在还疯狂的跳着。自己这是单身太久了吗？天哪，克拉克有些慌。

“那你是说我对你毫无吸引力。”

刻意凑近的男人成功的让克拉克缩进沙发角落，那慌张的表情让男人憋笑憋的有点脸痛。

“不不不，你对我很有吸引力，不。。。不是，我的意思是说你是个很有吸引力的人，所以也很吸引我。。。但是，我。。你，不是。。”

舌头已经开始打架的克拉克让男人终于笑出声来。

“Clark，我看你又开始困的发晕了。”

“哈哈哈，我想也是，我们还是早点睡吧。”

克拉克被男人的笑声弄得有些发晕，那墨蓝色的眼睛染上笑意真的好美，就像是夜空里的所有星辰霎时间被一同点亮，而他不知为何因为男人的笑声而感到一阵满足。

“我们早点睡？你是想怎么睡，Clark。”

克拉克整个人突然站起来，手忙脚乱的指着卧室嘟囔着：

“不是。。。B。你睡卧室，我在这里就好。”

无比刻意的哈欠从克拉克那里传来，男人决定还是不吓唬这个纯情到可爱的小记者了。关门前的瞬间，男人朝偷看他的克拉克眨了个眼，吓得克拉克瞬间低头。

 

客厅又只剩克拉克一个人，他捂着自己的胸口，心脏跳的有些过快。不知第几次深呼吸后，克拉克的心跳终于复于平缓，而此时的他有些好奇那部电视剧的发展。在跳过某些剧情后，电视上的故事再次继续。

 

 

 

5，第五天

 

 **克拉克公寓-** **昼夜**

男人在不知道什么时候又悄无声息的溜了出去，但仍然跟自己留下一张纸条。

_我晚上回来。_

看来自己比起电视剧里的角色好命很多，这个跳到自己面前的男人大概不会突然从自己的世界消失，克拉克突然觉得自己有些太入戏，他晃晃头开始整理遍布客厅的纸张。

 

那个男人到底和自己是什么关系？为什么他们会认识，为什么自己会感觉那个男人对自己非常重要。到现在自己只能想起来一个“B”，都不知道是来自名字还是代号，到底发生了什么？！纸张上的字迹透着一种无法掩饰的锋芒，就像是男人本人。

 

克拉克的眉头已经快打结，分析着所有一切的男人的样子又出现在克拉克的脑海。

分析，分析，分析，分析的男人。

一块模糊的碎片蓦地浮现出来，碎片里的男人似乎也是在分析。

还有呢？还能想起来什么。

“小心！”碎片里的男人冲自己喊了这么一句，克拉克突然感到一阵心痛，他好像可以感觉到男人就在自己身边，然后似乎有血液的味道，心脏，愤怒，恐惧。

猛然间，一切又消失，克拉克耳朵里只剩下嗡嗡的声音。

胸口，那心脏附近的疤痕，真的是因为自己。

太阳穴开始跳痛，克拉克暂时无法再想起任何新的事情。这个男人到底是自己的谁？自己和那个男人绝对不仅仅是朋友而已。

 

总不会是恋人吧？克拉克被自己的猜想怔住，但这个思绪在被刹住后却再也无法移去。

 

沉思的时候，时间总会过的很快，比如今天。

被那几个碎片弄得有点惶惶不安的克拉克有些焦急那人怎么还没回来。突然，他意识到男人并不是又出去打探消息。他们明明已经把这个信息匿名告知了警局，那人是嫌伤还不够多吗！？

 

 

 **哥谭不安定区域-** **夜**

现在是晚上十点二十左右，男人应该离这片区域不会太远，克拉克希望不要在遇到那男人之前先遇到抢劫。

哥谭怎么会有这么多巷子，而且这片区域还重重叠叠，就像一个走不出去的巨型迷宫。边走边张望着的克拉克，不得不说，在夜晚的哥谭的确很招眼。

在刚走到下一个巷口，克拉克就被一个戴着兜帽和口罩的人拉进阴影。

 

“Hi，B。”

“Clark，你到这里做什么？”

“我来帮忙。”

“帮忙？我跟了你一个街区你都没发现，这里你帮不上忙。”

“B，我不可能让你一个人过去，我总是能帮上忙的。”

“无论之前是什么情况，你现在就是个普通记者而已。”

“B。”

“离开哥谭，现在。”

“你不能命令我，我也不可能一个人回去。你要么和我一起回去，要不把我敲晕，或者让我和你在一起。”

 

克拉克的眼神坚定的让男人有些无奈，无奈到似曾相识，这个人一直是这个样子吗？他不可能回去，也没时间把小记者敲晕或者绑在其它安全些的地方，行吧行吧，在自己身边大概是最安全的。

 

“一切都要听我的，明白吗？”

“遵命。”

小记者笑着回复，男人把克拉克身后的帽子狠狠罩在对方头上，现在克拉克整张脸都在阴影之下。

“B，你觉得我们像不像Batman和Robin。”

“安静，Clark。”

 

绕了几条交错的小路后，他们在一个巷子里看着外面的废弃修车店，男人选的这个巷子跟事发地点正好只有一墙之隔。

被压得极其小的声音钻进男人的耳朵，克拉克看上去莫名兴奋。

“你确定警察会来吗？”

“我确定，我在匿名信上写了是受Batman命令，哥谭的警察还是挺吃Batman这套的，就算他们怀疑是个玩笑应该都会来看看。”

“Batman啊。”

“现在可以确定一下，我的电话在转接后应该会被接入离这里最近的警察。”

 

克拉克看着男人不知道从哪里搞到的手机报了警，然后克拉克就被男人的演技所折服。男人毫无表情的用简直可以让所有人起恻隐之心的脆弱声音告诉警察他在巷子里被人抢劫，而回复他的警察果然已经在附近。

这个男人怎么可能不是特工，克拉克盯着手机上向匿名信地点移动的定位点。

 

随后一切如男人所料，接头不到几分钟的一伙人被两辆突如其来的警察围住。警察来的气势汹汹，藏在车后箱的枪支被发现，被识破的凶徒终于掏出枪，虽然敌不过训练有素的警察，但一个看着像是小头目的人还是在掩护下跑进附近的巷子。

巷子的出口连接的下一个路径是那个方向，男人在小头目逃跑的一瞬间已经开始向小头目可能选择的方向追击。

“你在这里等着，Clark。”

要不可以在路上截住那个逃跑者要不会提前到最后的逃生之路堵住对方，无论如何，这个小头目今夜插翅难飞。

 

两条不同的路径开始汇拢，一个交叉口，男人成功截住仓皇逃跑的人。他接着冲撞的力道直接把那人撞晕在一堆废纸盒里，但他没来得及意识到的是逃跑者的逃亡之路上还有一个同伴。黑压压的枪口迅速对准男人。

 

“小心！”

一直跟着的克拉克正好赶上这一幕，他冲到男人身前，“砰！”，克拉克的膝盖内弯被男人踢了一脚后被向下一拉，子弹擦着克拉克的左肩过去。

瞄准男人头部的子弹在克拉克跳出来的瞬间已经偏离，而男人那一脚又让子弹避开克拉克的心脏。这足以让一个人致命的子弹现在只引起了一个不碍事的擦伤。

而就在这一会儿，开枪者被突然逼近到眼前的男人一脚踢飞了枪，紧接着就被一记重拳砸进梦乡。克拉克看着男人手法娴熟的拆掉地上的枪，接着又从背包里掏出一捆绳子把两个逃犯用一种不可能挣脱的奇异捆绑方式绑在水泥灯柱上。

 

“你好，这有两个带枪的劫匪，好像是被人打晕在这里了。”

 

男人把保持通讯的手机扔在那两个人身上，就扯着克拉克的领子把这个发疯的小记者重重按到墙上，他用压得极其地低的声音咆哮着。

“挡子弹？！你怎么想的！”

“我还没来得及想。”

“不是让你在原地等吗？”

“对不起，B。”

“那颗子弹很可能会要了你的命。你明白吗？”

“也很有可能要了你的命，不是吗？”

“这些东西伤不到我。”

“我没法冒这个险，抱歉。”

“不要逼我下次把你绑起来。”

克拉克的领口被松开，男人看着有些疲惫，他丢下克拉克向会大都会的方向走去。警笛在向这边逼近，克拉克跟上男人向回走着。

 

 

 

6，第六天

 

 **克拉克公寓-** **凌晨**

“别生气了，好吗？”

“我保证下次一定把自己的安全放在第一位。”

“我好歹收留了你，这也算是将功抵过不是吗？”

 

在克拉克的一路狂轰滥炸下男人终于开口说话，他半仰在沙发靠背上。

“你还指望有下次？”

“你不是说’不要逼我下次把你绑起来’吗？”

男人有些哭笑不得看着克拉克学自己学到一阵咳嗽，。

 

“我很高兴你这么担心我，B。”

“我没有担心你，Clark。”

“那你为什么生气。”

“我是嫌你碍手碍脚。”

“如果你可以借我点闪避值的话，我也许会灵活些。”

“你自生自灭吧，Clark。”

坐在男人身边的克拉克默默打开电视，夜间新闻上正好插播着刚才发生的事情。

 

“你的医药箱在哪里？不要告诉我，你家连医药箱都没有。”

“就在电视柜，朋友送过我一盒。”

 

克拉克这才感觉左肩一阵火辣辣的痛，他脱掉外套，伤口看着有点严重不过终究只是皮外伤。而走过来的男人撕开酒精瓶的封口薄膜，把酒精一股脑倒在克拉克的伤口上。

 

“啊！！”

就算只是皮外伤，这也很痛，而且这伤口还很长，克拉克觉得自己的鼻子都开始泛酸。

“我还以为你不会痛呢，Clark。”

“没有这么报复的，B。”

“报复的时候需要原则吗？如果你因此而死，我正好少些麻烦。”

克拉克看着站在身边处理自己伤口的男人，有些想笑，这个男人别扭的简直可爱。伤口被用酒精棉小心的消毒，虽然男人用的力气大到让克拉克无法控制的龇牙咧嘴。纱布被叠成小块撒上消炎药粉，然后又被胶布牢牢粘在肩上。

 

“今天事情解决的很好啊，B。看来我们以前是搭档这回事准没错。”

“那我以前一定救过你很多次。”

 

我想是的，克拉克看着坐在矮桌上男人想。

 

“我今天想起来了一点东西。”

“喔，是什么？”

“你心脏附近的那个伤口，真的因为我而留下的。”

“你看，我就说吧。”

“那好像是我们以前一起搭档时发生的，你一点都想不起来？”

 

想不起来，但以为克拉克会被击中时那窒息般的恐惧，男人相信自己真的会为克拉克做到那一步。他和克拉克究竟是什么关系？

 

“我记不起来。抱歉，Clark。”

“没事的，总会想起来的。”

 

男人脸上露出一个近乎温柔的笑容，克拉克似乎一直都是这么乐观，这样挺好。

 

“我们今天就像拍电影，天啊，尤其是你，你拆枪的动作简直可以给特写，我绝对可以重复看好多遍。”

“你突然冲过来结果吓到开枪家伙的场景可以直接剪成喜剧，Clark。”

“哈哈。然后我就被你踢跪在地上，这场景现在想起来真挺好笑。”

 

克拉克比划着不下心把药盒打翻在地上，男人弯腰去捡，而克拉克还在继续发表感想。

“要是要打比方的话，我们基本就是黑衣人里的K和J或者是。。史密斯夫妇之类的。”

“夫妇？”

“夫夫？”克拉克突然意识到自己举得例子有些不太对劲：“不是，我的意思是---”

刚起身的男人被这个例子弄得乐不可支，这个小记者到底没事看了多少电影，他想象了一下自己和克拉克是一对特工情侣就更是笑的不可抑制。

克拉克有幸第二次看到笑的无拘无束的男人。男人的确很少笑成过这样，但现在什么都想不起来的他笑的就像是在那一切尚未发生之时。

大概是笑容迷惑了克拉克，不然他的唇为何会印在男人的唇上。是的，克拉克吻住了男人，而男人不知道是因为还没反应过来还是什么完全没有抵抗。这个浅浅的吻就是这么维持着，没有再多一步动作，客厅只剩下电视还在低语。

 

好像一直期待这么做，克拉克恍惚的想着。

为什么感觉已经等这件事很久了，男人有些疑惑。

总不至于他们真的是一对吧？一个在双方剧烈心跳下出现的碎片让两人终于分开。

 

“我想起些东西。”

“我也是。”

“是一个戒指吗？”

“是你给我的。”

“绿色的石头。”

“为什么你要给我一个戒指，Clark。”

“难道我跟你求婚了吗？”

“这你不要问我，我竟然还收下了。。。”

 

“B。。。不要说得这么不情不愿。”

“可我并没有跟你交换戒指，你我现在也没有戒指。也许并不是求婚，谢天谢地。”

“你这么说真太伤感情了，我确定我不可能随便给人送戒指这种东西，这件事于我而言只可能出现在求婚时。”

“这太荒谬了。。。”

“可我真的喜欢你。”

“你喜欢我？”

“我们以前有接过吻吗？你不觉得那个吻感觉很对吗？”

“。。。。。。”

 

也许真的吻过，男人觉得整件事情发展的有些偏离常理。再吻一次，说不定可以记起些新东西。。。好吧，虽然他不想承认，他大概只是想继续那个吻。。。克拉克被拽向男人，这次的吻变得浓重，克拉克感受着回应过去。等再分开时，吻所带来的效应早已不是男人预先设想的那个。

“你有想起来什么吗？Clark。”

温度在两人之间迅速上升，这把早已堆得过久的干柴终于在今天被这温度带来的火星点燃。

“没有，也许再试试就可以，B。”

话虽如此，但两人正在做的事情早已不是为了找回记忆。

现在，所有两人曾背负的事情都先被强行搁置在一边，只剩下纯粹对情感的回应，再没有什么可以阻拦他们。

 

跨坐在克拉克腿上的男人的衣服被对方粗暴掀起，吻被两个人弄得像是在互相撕咬。

这感觉真的太棒了，热度从男人身体深处向外扩散。克拉克站起身来，男人有些不情愿的站在地上，随后纠缠着的厮磨让两人都不太清楚到底是怎么到床上的，只剩下散落的衣服还在提示着轨迹。

男人被克拉克放倒在床上，恢复些清明的他微微推着身上的克拉克。

“我是下面那个吗？”

“看看我们现在的姿势，自然而然就成了这样，B。”

克拉克跪在自己腿间，而自己的腿已经搭在对方腰上，男人的表情有些迷离。

“别让我失望，Clark。”

眼神变得暗沉的克拉克没有回答男人，他直接用行动证明了自己不会让对方失望。

 

男人就像是克拉克做了很久的一个梦，而那个梦现在终于活生生的存在于自己身下，有些虚幻却又无比真实。那伤痕累累的身上的每一处都让他着迷，扬起的脖颈明明是这样脆弱，勾住自己的手臂却又那么有力，每一声被探索出的呻吟让克拉克越陷越深，而越深又越想陷入。

 

汗水从克拉克额头滴落到男人的胸膛，克拉克对自己身上掉落的小液珠有些好奇，他不知道为什么对出汗这件事没有任何印象。他舔舐着那滴汗水，男人的汗水也混在一起，咸涩的。男人在他的亲吻下有些颤抖，而克拉克被舌尖所触碰的凸凹感所吸引，他轻轻咬着那块皮肤，包裹着自己的穴道猛然一收让克拉克轻笑出声。人在全身心投入一件事的时候总是会有极高的领悟力，克拉克舌尖的力道开始变大，男人果然整个人都绷住了。

这些伤痕啊，如果可以他真的想把男人身上的每一个伤痕舔去，尤其是现在这个。

“别。。。Clark。”

明明已经让克拉克做到这一步，为什么伤痕被碰到却会。。。男人竟然微微觉得有些抵触，而克拉克低语着：

“到底是哪些人会忍心给你留下这些，B。”

“对不起，B。”

男人被这句对不起弄得有些迷茫。

“对。。对不起？”

“我不会再让。。你因为我而受伤。”

“这次肩膀。。。上可是你因为我。。嗯!啊。。。我一点事。。事都没有。”

“不想再让你受伤。”

“Clark。”

克拉克停住所有动作，他看着身下被自己染上湿雾的墨蓝。

“B，我知道这句话听起来一点说服力都没有，毕竟我连你的名字都还没记起来，但我希望你能相信，我真的---”

 

两人都心知肚明的几个单词被男人用手捂住，而男人被那片天蓝所注视再无法移开眼。

有些感情即使没有记忆的支撑依然可以存活，因为那些感情已经融人血肉，缠进生命的每一根筋络。克拉克不记得他们的过往，但他知道他一定爱着眼前的男人。这听上去极其荒谬，简直就像是每个在床上的人会自以为的那样，但克拉克的话男人相信了，正如克拉克可以感觉到，男人也可以感觉到。

 

“等记忆恢复后再告诉我。”

“你会怎么回我呢？”

“到时候你就知道了。”

 

缠住克拉克的腿往前一拉，一滴生理性泪水顺着男人的眼角流下，克拉克轻轻吻去那滴泪水。

再没有什么多余的话，两人亲吻着，毫无保留的，毫无顾忌的缠绵着，克拉克的理智在男人不再压抑的喘息中崩解的荡然无存。

 

 

 **瞭望塔-** **凌晨**

“Zatanna之前红着脸让我来问你。”戴安娜不明白到底发生什么：“你们是感知到Superman和Batman了吗？”

火猎的表情看着很怪，他不久前的确感应到几个零碎的思维片段。他和扎坦娜目前都没有办法找到位置也无法看到画面，但那几个思维片段信息量已经足够大，准确来说大到过多。他很能理解为什么扎坦娜会用心电感应拜托他来解释这一切，这实在不太好说出口。

扎坦娜已经躲进自己的空间，海风吹的她觉得终于没有那么燥热，那让整个联盟担忧的两个人是在做什么啊！！！超人和蝙蝠，好吧，挺般配。但能不能先把正事办了，也许对那两个人来说，那才是正事吧。。。还有，为什么自己会这么亢奋。。。扎坦娜被一堆事情弄得有些迷茫。

 

“你是说他们没事，对吗？”

“没错，大概他们就快破解捣蛋鬼的迷局了吧。”

“J’onn，告诉我实情。”

“我没有骗你啊，Wonder Women。”

“全部的情况，到底怎么了？是有什么意外吗？”

“呃。。。不是，其实也是。”

戴安娜发觉火猎竟然是在不好意思，他这是感应到了什么？

“我想说，Flash给行动起的名字某种意义上成真了。”

“‘Finding Superbat’，怎么？”

“等他们回来，大概真的就是Superbat了。”

“我不明。。。哦，你不会是说他们。。。”

“上床了。。。”

“你Superbat的是指？”

“就是字面上这个意思。”

“这两个人是在搞什么鬼。。。这总不至于也是捣蛋鬼计划的一部分吧？”

“我相信是个意外，捣蛋鬼不会有这么特殊的喜好。”

“如果你再感知到一次，你能联系到他们吗？”

“有些难，但应该可以。”

“那就好，我相信Flash知道他的预言成真的话一定会很高兴的。”

“你看着倒是不惊讶。”

“J’onn，看穿真相是我的本职，我只是没想到会这么快。”

怪不得小扎之前是那么个反应，戴安娜觉得自己可以和小扎聊聊，应该会很有意思。她那位正义伙伴和面瘫冰山，看来自己猜的一直都没错，呵呵呵。

 

给行动起名的人在梦里打了个冷颤，看上去是陷进什么噩梦。

闪电当初是这么解释为何是Superbat的，融词法感觉不太对劲，但两个人的称谓放一起又太长。那就只能重列称谓，Manman没有任何意义，而Batsuper听着像是低级语法错误。形容词放在名词前面才比较合理，所以该是Superbat。他当时还拿他自己和绿灯举例，要是他俩失踪大概可以叫Greenflash或者Flashlight，后来他自己否定了Flashlight这个名字因为听着像超市灯泡。

闪电的神预言，的确挺神。

 

**克拉克公寓-** **正午**

男人在腰椎的剧烈酸痛中醒来，他现在可以确定自己以前绝对没有和克拉克/做过，最起码没有被/做过。克拉克的手臂让他有些上不来气，他有些气恼的用脚跟踹了对方一下结果让自己倒抽一口气，被过度使用的某个地方抗议着主人的任性，而刺痛里夹带的异样感觉让男人没好气的喊起来。喉咙是第二个抗议者，男人虽然用的是喊的力气，却只发出嘶哑细微的声音。

“Clark，快起来！”

“Clark！”

“嗯。。。”迷糊里醒来的克拉克看着怀里微微挣扎的男人问：“怎么了？”

“放手。”

克拉克还不想让怀里的温暖离开，他反而把男人搂的更紧。

“再睡一会吧。”

“让我去洗澡，还有你知道现在是几点吗？”

“几点？”

“十二点二十六，还记得今天周几吗？”

突然反应过来的克拉克想起来，天啊！！今天是周一，所以自己是直接把半天都睡过去了？！趁着克拉克陷入第一次无故旷工的惊慌，男人蹭下床，可站立的一瞬间，眩晕感伴随着下肢关节的酸痛让他差点没直接坐回去。

克拉克及时扶住向后跌了一下的男人，他现在能看到男人急着去浴室的原因，而裹着被单的男人在自己的手下有些微微颤抖。克拉克识趣的放开手，男人一句话没说就走进浴室，地上滑落的几滴/白/浊让克拉克喉咙紧了下。

 

但现在需要先想个理由请假，行吧，就说自己发烧没办法上班，反正自己现在的确热的烫手。

他穿起衣服走进客厅迅速写起一封邮件，而门口的敲门声和呼唤声让克拉克心头一惊，露易丝？！克拉克拿起手机，果然，十几个来自露易丝和吉米的电话，还有几个短信。此时此刻，手机又响起，克拉克还来不及静音，露易丝已经有些紧张的在门外问：

“Clark，你还好吗？”

这下没办法避开了。。。

“我没事，Lois。我就是发烧刚醒过来。”

“可以把门打开吗？Clark。”

没有任何理由不给担忧自己的露易丝开门，于是露易丝看着眼前的克拉克觉得她这位朋友大概真的病的不轻，从门缝里都可以感受到对方身上的热气。

“我们可不可以不要对着门缝里说话。”

“我是流感引起的发烧，不想传染给你。”

克拉克有些过于古怪，就像是刻意在隐瞒什么，眼尖的露易丝又在缝隙里看到克拉克的左肩有一丝渗血，不会是克拉克遇到入室抢劫了吧？

“让我进去，Clark。”

“等等等等，Lois。”

门被露易丝推开，她的右手已经握住包里的手枪，总是去不安宁地区跑新闻的露易丝永远都在包底压着把小巧的防身手枪。但客厅里没有任何异常，她只看到一个穿浴袍的男人从浴室出来，这不是。。。

 

“Bruce Way。。。ne？”

“什么？”

 

这不可能，布鲁斯韦恩还在瑞士旅游呢，昨天报社还接到他一个小绯闻。

【作为哥谭有名的花花公子，布鲁斯韦恩非常特别，特别就在于他的绯闻满天飞但公众圈子里却没有几个人见过他。大概是他的圈子太高，见过他的人一般公众也没法打交道，同时公众平台出现的照片不是莫名的模糊就是没有正脸。这位亿万富翁又极其乐于旅游，大部分时间都是在国外。露易丝曾经在一次慈善募捐里看到过布鲁斯，虽然时长大概连一分钟不到，那个任性的花花公子看着就像一块甜腻柔软的大糖块。】

而眼前的人也就是乍看时有些像，男人的脸部线条异常锐利而且身上散发的气息莫名让人害怕。再说布鲁斯韦恩怎么可能在克拉克的客厅，这太离谱。。。又是相貌相似罢了。

男人裸露出的皮肤上有些露易丝一眼就看出来是什么的痕迹，还有几件被踢到墙角的衣物。。。所有的线索被整理起来，这个克拉克。。。亏自己还以为他是被抢劫呢。他是怕自己因此而对他有偏见吗？看来自己以后要找机会和克拉克谈谈。

“没事。不介绍一下吗？Clark。”

“呃。。。他是，他是我的。。。”

“一夜情对象，如果你是他女朋友的话，我很抱歉。”

 

“哈？”

“不不，不是这个样子的。。。Lois，他不是一夜情。”克拉克有些应对不暇：“还有，她也不是我女朋友。”

“你不需要跟我解释这些。/你不需要跟我解释这些。”

克拉克被两个人的异口同声弄得懵住，现在的自己听上去就像是陷进某些肥皂剧。不知道到底发生什么的露易丝觉得自己还是把现场留给克拉克比较好，不管是一夜情还是男朋友，自己明显在成为导火索。聪慧如露易丝十分明智的跟克拉克说：“你没事就行，我先走了，再见。”

 

门被轻轻带上，公寓内又只剩下克拉克和男人。

“一夜情对象？”

“难道不是吗？那你说我叫什么名字。”

在电脑上快速查资料的男人反问克拉克。

“。。。。。。”

“我不知道那个姑娘是谁？而她明显已经看出来我们做过什么，一夜情这个回答活路最大。”

“她不是我女朋友，B。”

“我想她也不会看上你，Clark。”

“能被你看上我就知足了。”

“我们目前只是上/床了而已，别想太多。”

“B。。。”

停下敲击键盘的男人看着克拉克。

“你认得Bruce Wayne吗？”

“谁不认得呢？”

“不是指你有没有听说过他，而是你见过他本人或者说你接触过他吗？”

“没有，也完全没有接触过。”

“确定？”

“确定。”

“那我可能真的是Bruce Wayne。”

“什么？”

电脑屏幕被转向克拉克，男人已经找到一堆布鲁斯韦恩的照片，虽然没有一张能作为依据，但把大量照片拼在一起就会发现这两个人的确长得极其相似，即使气质神态完全像是两个人。页面被转向下一张，克拉克惊奇的看着一年前多点的星球日报系列专访记录以及一张小小的专访照片，专访对象是布鲁斯韦恩，而专访记者是克拉克肯特。

“你不可能没见过他。尤其他在大半年前还收购了星球日报，你应该对他印象很深才对。”

“说起来，在Lois提起Bruce Wayne之前，我脑子里好像根本不存在这个名字。”

“而我对他完全没有记忆，甚至现在也是。另外，我和他如此之像，而你不仅没在看到我时想到他，甚至对他也一点印象没有，这不会是巧合。”

“如果你真的是Bruce Wayne，那我不是睡/了我的大老板？！”

“。。。那真是恭喜你，我是Bruce Wayne的概率相当大。”

“可为什么哥谭富翁身上会有那么多伤。”

“按你的想法，说不定那位哥谭富翁的真实身份是特工呢？也很有可能不是吗？”

“我觉得有些离谱，他那样一个人物基本不可能作为特工存在。”

“看来你终于从小说世界出来了，Clark。”

 

露易丝作为本不应该出现的线索让两个人超前推论出一个猜想，虽然这猜想一开始他们就开玩笑的说过。

“如果只是当下的我自己，我是那个人的概率并不够大。但如果我真的是Bruce Wayne，你想想把我和他结合在一起最有可能是谁？”

“品格，特工般的能力和普通人类身上绝不会有的伤痕，高科技和财富的支撑，还有。。。”

克拉克没办法把最后一个部分说出来，可能会把布鲁斯韦恩变成那个存在的最关键因素。

 

“还有Bruce Wayne的父母死于非命。”男人的表情有些黯然：“这所有的因素加起来最有可能出现的存在。”

“Batman。。。”

“如果Bruce Wayne真的是Batman，我只能说他隐瞒的很好或者说我隐瞒的很好。”

“可这怎么确认？你又不能直接去公众平台求助。”

“直接打一击直球吧。”

“你是说直接去Wayne大宅吗？”

“但如果你不是他。”

“他那位老管家跟他父亲差不多，如果那位老先生能让我进门，我就基本不会是别人，而我们可以在Wayne大宅继续搜索线索。如果我是，那瑞士滑雪的那个就是幌子，这又让Bruce Wayne离Batman更近一步；如过不是，那所有事情就又需要再理。”

“简直就像一个古怪的解谜游戏。”

“是的。并且如果我真的是他，而他又是Batman。”

“那我很有可能真的是Superman。”

“你可以---”

“我陪你，B。”

 

 

 **韦恩大宅-** **下午与夜**

“韦恩老爷，您不是在瑞士吗？”

越靠近韦恩大宅，自己脑袋里的不适感就越强。看来自己和克拉克的猜想大概没错，最起码在自己是布鲁斯韦恩这一部分。

“我提前回来了，你没有收到我的信息吗？Alf。”

“看来我可能是老糊涂了，您身边的这位是？”

男人和克拉克跟着老管家进门，韦恩大宅的确不愧被称为大宅。

“我的朋友，Clark Kent。他这几天需要暂时住在我们这里。”

“这倒是新鲜，您可不是经常会带朋友回家的人。”

“他现在无家可归，我作为朋友也没有办法。”

“肯特先生，可以问下，您是发生什么事情了吗？我相信韦恩家一定可以帮您的。”

“没什么大事，就是家里闹白蚁。”

“这真的非常糟糕，白蚁这种小东西只要有一只基本就代表房子基本没救。我很抱歉，肯特先生。”

“叫我Clark就好，Alf。”

 

克拉克坐在沙发上有些微微拘谨，手所触及的质感和他小公寓里的简直是天壤之别，他抬头看着在楼梯边和阿福聊天的男人。那脸上的笑容基本完美复制了他们在网路上看到的布鲁斯韦恩，克拉克发现男人连说话强调都变得柔软。如果男人真的是布鲁斯韦恩，那怎么会不是蝙蝠侠。等等，克拉克感觉胃里一阵抽痛，那自己就不是睡/了自己的大老板那么简单，呵呵，他这是睡/了哥谭的蝙蝠侠啊。。。

 

“Alf，瑞士的雪真的很漂亮。”

“您每次回来都这么说。”

“你要是不想每次只是听我说，就和我一起过去嘛。”

“看看您真是越玩越疯，我这把老骨头哪里可以去滑雪。不过您倒是滑的不错，话说您和您的朋友吃饭了吗？”

“连午饭都还没吃呢。”

“那我先去给你们弄些简单的食物。格雷森少爷就快到家，晚餐我会多准备些东西。”

“嗯。”

 

老管家转身向厨房走去，而男人招手叫克拉克去了餐厅。

“看来老管家是真的认为Bruce去瑞士滑雪了。可如果我是Bruce，那就没有滑雪这回事情同时他也不可能只是个花花公子。”

“如果Bruce真的是Batman，那他很有可能是为了家人的安全。”

“这不是他想不想，而是他能不能，Alf和他的联系紧密度不可能会让他有机会隐瞒。”

“除非他根本不是，但如果你就是他。。。也许Bruce的确是有一个高危身份，但不是Batman。”

“或者我根本不是他，但这样我们身上之前的巧合就变得突兀。”不适感让男人开始变得有些焦躁：“见鬼，我真的想去警局直接查查我到底是谁算了，不知道Bruce Wayne有没有留下DNA样本什么的。”

但该死的直觉一直在提醒自己不能去干这些事，其实这么做又有什么关系呢？男人的思维在往越来越混乱的方向偏离。。。克拉克觉得他们这段话绕的没有任何意义，但这种古怪的感觉让克拉克觉得好像经历过。

 

“但你的直觉不是告诉你要隐瞒自己的身份吗？B。”

克拉克的声音让男人突然回过神，直觉对于自己而言不会是感性的东西，它只会是自己曾经某些经历的积累。还是听从直觉吧，男人开始重新整理思路。

“我想我们可以从这栋宅子下手，如果我从小在这里长大总是会记起些什么。而且如果是我，Batman的基地最起码有一个会是在这附近。”

“B，我觉得我们也许要把一些非日常的因素也考虑进来。”

“你想起来什么了吗？”

“感觉而已，如果我们真的是Superman和Batman。我们所打交道的就不可能只是---”

“就不可能只是寻常人类会碰到的，Clark，看来你的想象力终于排上用场了。”

记忆缺失导致的思维狭区啊，男人笑着想，不管他是不是蝙蝠侠反正他确实没有对方的记忆，而克拉克和自己同理。

 

端着托盘的阿福走进餐厅，克拉克的肚子很应景的叫起来逗的男人噗嗤笑出声。

“如果不够的话，我可以再拿些。克拉克先生。”

“Clark，不要不好意思。”男人勾起嘴角调笑着克拉克：“我们Wayne家养你还是绰绰有余的。”

笑的一脸灿烂的男人在克拉克眼里活脱脱是布鲁斯模样。

“不用了，Alf。谢谢。”

“Alf，我在瑞士的时候，那里度假别墅的门厅设计的相当漂亮”男人托着脸说：“我想我们的门厅也可以像那样，不过好像要拆掉一面墙。”

“反正这是您的宅子，只要您还能给我留间屋我是没意见。”

“可以帮我把宅子的设计图拿来吗？”

“吃饭的时候总是要认真吃饭，韦恩老爷。”

“那你帮我放在客厅吧，Clark一会可以帮我一起看看，他可是学建筑的。”

“我说你怎么会平白无故收容我，Bruce。”

“麻烦你了，克拉克先生。我们家老爷总是这么个样。”

阿福在放下食物后去了二楼，克拉克有些好奇的问。

“B，你怎么知道会有设计图？”

“因为如果是我，就一定会有份设计图。”

 

之后迪克回家，高兴的和男人打着招呼，那孩子抱怨着布鲁斯没带他一起去滑雪。

晚餐后，克拉克和男人一起看着宅子的设计图，这厚厚的一本与其说是设计图更像是一份报告。男人第一个发现的事情就是房子的地基比起正常房子要高上许多，同时在防潮这一块下了很大力气。想想这边的地势，男人觉得韦恩大宅的下面应该还有一个空间存在。

克拉克和男人在屋子里转悠着，没有任何异常。

韦恩大宅看上去非常的安详平和。

 

 

 

7，第七天

 

 **韦恩大宅-** **凌晨**

虽然克拉克有自己的客房，但他还是跑到了男人所在的主卧室，男人正看着韦恩大宅的设计图思索着。克拉克则是在网路上开始搜索所有有关超人和蝙蝠侠的事件，可惜基本对现在的他们都是毫无意义，毕竟这都是一般的新闻报道而已。

 

“Clark，我目前为止发现两件事情无法用常理解释。第一，你有没有发现房间的数量不对。”

克拉克被男人弄得脊背一凉，古堡般的房子，一对记忆缺失的恋人，消失的房间，这些元素简直。。。

“第二，我从浴室出去后刻意让阿福看到我后颈背的一条有些严重的疤痕，他没有任何反应。而我追问的一句‘我背上不知道为什么有些痛，可以帮我看看吗？’，阿福竟然回答我皮肤非常正常，没有任何伤痕。”

啊啊。。现在又加上一个古怪的老管家，这到底是什么剧本？恐怖故事吗。。。

男人突然撩起衣服的下摆，克拉克现在完全不知道剧情的走向了，这是要干什么？

“你看得到我侧腰上的缝痕对吗？”

“看得到。”

“我现在想起来我从森林醒来的那天，我确定没有看到过这个缝痕，而遇见你之前我都没再留意过自己的伤痕。可在你的浴室里，我却看到这个缝痕。”

“你是想说在遇到我之前，这些疤痕连你自己都看不到吗？”

“是的，而现在似乎其他人还是看不到。”

“这简直就是魔法。。。”

“然后，你看三楼这边”

“这个设计简直就是空间扭曲，把所有的建筑因素考虑进去这里必须还有一个空间存在。”

“第四间屋子吗？”

“但我们之前在那里的确只看到三间。”

克拉克认真想着，然后他意识到的确只有三间，所以他当时的异样感是因为这个吗。

“会不会是设计图出错？”

“我想过，但按照二楼的结构，我们今天进去的三间房间的形状的确不仅拼接方式无法兼容，同时无论怎么修补都会给建筑结构带来缺陷导致那块区域垮塌。”

“少了一个房间。”

“按你说的非日常因素，那个房间会被隐藏只可能是因为。。。”

男人话还没有说完，就扔下克拉克向外跑去。

“等等，B。”

 

 

克拉克看到男人先他一步上了三楼，可等他上去时却已经看不到那人。异常区域还是只有三个房间，而每个房间都没有人。不要告诉他，男人是进到了第四个房间里。

这是什么意思，男人跟着房间一起消失了吗？克拉克开始觉得所有的事情越来越荒谬，而那种熟悉的感觉也开始越来越强烈，好像所有的一切都是因为一串字母。如果这个韦恩家的房间和男人的记忆有关系，那男人能进到那个房间的原因只会是一个。

 

克拉克闭上眼睛，集中精力想着一个名字，男人被遗忘的名字。

他听到吱呀一声，睁开眼，第四个房门半掩着。

克拉克看到帷幔之后的男人好像是坐在一把椅子上，这个房间堆放着很多报纸，照片和杂物，所有的东西都和去世的韦恩夫妇有关或者说跟男人最害怕回忆的事情有关。绕过帷幔的克拉克看着椅子里的男人，眼前的人带着奇异的微笑完全出神。

“Bruce？”

是陷进幻觉了吗？克拉克拿出男人手里握着的照片，上面年轻的夫妇和他们的儿子都在开心的笑着。美梦结束于噩梦的开端，而布鲁斯噩梦的开端，如果之前的猜想是正确的话，那开端后来诞生的。。。

“Batman。”

男人的眼睛眨了下，一滴泪水滑落，现在的男人就像一座帷幔阴影下无表情的雕像。

“Bruce。”

男人从幻梦中醒来，眼前的人正在叫他的名字，布鲁斯。

 

“你知道这是什么感觉吗？Clark。”

 

布鲁斯站起身来，而涌上的窒息感让他直接倒在克拉克怀里。克拉克没说什么，他打横抱起昏迷过去的人走出这个房间，走廊里的克拉克回头看，果然第四个房间现在看上去和其它三个房间再无区别。

 

主卧室里，克拉克拥着有些颤抖的布鲁斯静静躺着。

睡吧，布鲁斯。

就如噩梦未开始的那些夜晚，一个吻轻轻落在布鲁斯的额头。

 

 

 **韦恩大宅-** **晨曦**

“你醒了，Bruce。”

布鲁斯的眼皮重的抬不起来，脑仁里的刺痛感让他放弃起床，他还想再睡一会儿，现在的温度很舒服。克拉克看着怀里的人明明醒过来却又把头埋在自己胸口，似乎是在躲避早晨的光线，他轻轻推推布鲁斯结果被对方的双手狠狠一抱。克拉克不禁笑出声来，布鲁斯简直就像只赖在他身上的猫。

布鲁斯相当不满意自己的抱枕会抖动着发出笑声，他抬起眼看着憋笑的人，说了一句让打扰他睡眠的人立即静止的话。

“你是谁？”

什么？克拉克看着眼前的人，布鲁斯的眼神极其无辜而又迷茫，神啊，别告诉他布鲁斯找到记忆后却忘记了之前的事情，这个发展已经不是狗血可以形容的了。。。而布鲁斯还在问着。

“为什么你在我床上？”

“。。。。。。”

自己大概是还没有醒，克拉克揪了他自己一下又睁开眼，呵呵呵，布鲁斯还睁着那双天真无邪的眼睛。克拉克脸上的表情就像是吞掉了可怕的东西，怕是又开始写小说了吧这个小记者，布鲁斯继续维持着影帝级的演技。

“你又是我从哪个聚会拐来的吗？”

又？拐？克拉克被两个词惊到脸都要皱成一团，他知道布鲁斯是个花花公子，但自己被对方当成某一个床伴就。。。天啊，快把他的布鲁斯还给他。这下布鲁斯再好的演技也崩不住，他笑场了。

“哈哈哈，Clark。你竟然相信了？”

布鲁斯在克拉克胸口笑着，而克拉克缓过一口气，谢天谢地，事情发展的还没有那么离奇。

“谢谢，Clark。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你把我带回来。”

“Bruce。”

克拉克重新搂着布鲁斯，他知道布鲁斯陷入的是怎样的幻梦，敲碎那幻梦的瞬间，他自己的心已然剧痛难忍，那布鲁斯呢？布鲁斯不想说，克拉克也不会去问，反正他们彼此都知道，反正布鲁斯正在他怀里。

 

还没有人想说话，直到门口走廊响起老管家的问候声，克拉克迅速从床上下来坐进旁边的椅子而布鲁斯随手拿起设计图。没有锁住的门在三声敲门声后被缓缓打开，阿福走进屋来。

 “您今天倒是起的挺早。”老管家看着像是在思考重要问题的克拉克说：“早安，克拉克先生。我正准备一会儿去找您，您在这里正好就和老爷一起吃饭吧。”

“嗯，谢谢，Alf。早安。”

“还有，您喜欢在卧室吃早饭这个习惯真的需要改改。”

“Alf，别埋怨我了~”

布鲁斯拉长的尾音让正在喝牛奶的克拉克呛了一下，原来这个人会这样说话的啊，克拉克莫名的有点羡慕阿福。老管家留下小推车就下楼处理他自己的事情，门被带上。

等老管家走远，两人不约而同的笑出声来，刚才阿福进来的一瞬间实在太像偷偷约会结果被家长抓包了。一会儿，克拉克先从不可抑制的笑意中走出来。

 

“Bruce，你想起来多少？”

“作为Bruce普通身份的部分已经想起来，但还是没有任何和Batman相关的记忆。”

“但你的确是Batman没错。”

“是啊。”布鲁斯想着该如何解释：“这就像是我知道我是他，可我却感觉不到我是他。”

“如果记忆是被封在空间里，而名字是钥匙。那我的记忆是在哪里？”

“等我先找所有记忆，就会知道你到底是不是Superman了。而万一不是，我会和你一起找到你缺失的那部分为止。”

“你这是表白吗？Bruce。”

“告诉过你，不要想太多。”

“Superman肯定不会真的叫Superman。如果我的确是他，你找到我的另一个名字后我可能就会记起来。”

“我赌你一定是Superman。”

“我赌你能赌赢。”

 设计图被飞快翻着，布鲁斯看着三楼的图标露出一种得意的笑容。

“你看，三楼的这块区域已经变成四间房。”

“障眼法吗？”

“你想起来什么吗？”

“我昨晚想起来几个字母，但意义不明。”

“哪几个？”

“xyzp。。。”

“密码吗？”

“好像跟我们现在发生的所有事情都有关，但我不明白。”

“我相信这很关键。”

“还是把重心放在你那边吧，Bruce。设计图还有什么问题吗？”

“问题就在于如果我要建基地，我的宅子会有一个地方和蝙蝠基地相连，可是我没有在图纸里找到任何可能会有连接点的地方。”

“也许是设计图还是有问题。”

“我会把基地的设计线索从这份设计图抹掉。而现在，这些东西阿福和迪克肯定也不会知道，他们肯定也被算进这件事件里。”

“基地单独的设计图应该不会在宅子里，但可能会有份宅子和基地连接时期的初稿。等等，它会不会在---”

“昨天出现的房间里。”

 

第四个房间安稳的在三楼，布鲁斯在各种杂物里翻找东西，敏捷稳健。克拉克看到布鲁斯的脸上已经完全没有之前的那种脆弱无助，克拉克也在柜子里找起来。在一堆旧文件里，克拉克看到了布鲁斯的字迹，抽出来是份写满笔记的图表，看的出来年份已经很久远。

“Bruce，我想我找到了。”

布鲁斯从克拉克手上接过图表，连接的地方找到了，就在主书房，这还真是他自己的风格。

“这简直就和电影一样，你想说这个对吗？Clark。”

被抢了台词的克拉克愣愣的盯着布鲁斯，书房里的秘密通道，的确是经典桥段。

 

书房的书柜相当高，古旧的老爷钟似乎已经停止工作。

“这该怎么进去呢？入口应该就在书柜背后。”克拉克试着推开那书柜，可明显基地的入口不会这么容易就让他推开，何况他现在就只是一个小记者。看了克拉克一眼的布鲁斯径直走到停摆的老爷钟面前，曾经的布鲁斯走向蝙蝠侠的路正被布鲁斯重新走着，他伸手推动着所有指针的方向。表盘显示十点四十七分，蝙蝠侠诞生的时间。开始向两边移动的书柜后面如克拉克和布鲁斯所料是一面墙壁，第四个房间的老把戏。

一分钟不到，连接基地的电梯门出现在两人面前。

 

 

 **蝙蝠洞-** **上午**

几层楼高的岩洞屹立在克拉克面前，这里的景象堪称壮观。

克拉克看到身边的布鲁斯在进来的瞬间晃了一下，他想去扶却被轻轻挥开，布鲁斯朝洞穴深处走去，克拉克就跟着他。

各种各样高科技仪器，奇怪的展示品，漆黑的蝙蝠车，所有的一切都在昭示着蝙蝠侠的故事。布鲁斯看不出来任何表情，可是克拉克却觉得这没有表情的表情熟悉的就快让自己的记忆跳出，那串字母又多出几个，好像已经完整了。此时，眼前的布鲁斯已经停在蝙蝠战甲的面前，他按下保护罩的按钮，取出蝙蝠战甲，然后脱下不必要的衣物。

“你想起来了吗？Bruce。”

开始穿起战甲的布鲁斯没有理会克拉克。于是克拉克就被迫在旁边看着这场变装秀，其实也不是被迫，他挺乐意看的。战甲被一件件套上，最后蝙蝠头盔被带上，布鲁斯彻底的变成哥谭的黑骑士。

“看来我们一开始就猜对了，Superman。”

“所以我真的是Superman？！那我的另一个名字是？”

“现在还不能告诉你，虽然有块关键记忆还没有回来，但已经不影响我们解决整件事情。”

“哪块记忆？”

“整件事情的源头，我猜想就是你记起的那几个字母。”

蝙蝠在腰带的暗格里掏出个东西，克拉克在看到那绿色晶体的刹那无意识向后一退。

“哈哈。”蝙蝠发出布鲁斯的笑声：“别怕，这东西现在伤不了你，Clark。”

不是害怕是本能反应而已，克拉克接住蝙蝠扔过来的东西，是一枚镶有绿色晶体的戒指。

“这就是你的求婚戒指，Clark。”

克拉克有种不太好的预感，这枚戒指被送出去的原因绝对和之前自己斩钉截铁告诉布鲁斯的那个有很大区别。

“呃。。。我没有求婚吗？”

戒指被蝙蝠拿回重新放进暗格，头盔后的眼睛定定看着克拉克，然后把克拉克拽到眼前。

“最起码不是我理解的那种求婚。”蝙蝠笑着说：“我还以为那只是至友间的信任和承诺呢。”

“但我总觉得我是用这枚戒指求过婚啊，Bruce。”

“我怎么觉得你只是想用这戒指的故事把我拐上/床呢？Clark。”

“不不不，绝对不是你想的那样。”克拉克觉得要是接下罪名，他大概还是不要找回记忆比较好：“我是真心实意的。”

“真心实意的拐我上/床？”

“不是的。。。”这几天都被逗的克拉克猛然领悟到这大概又是布鲁斯的恶作剧：“我是真心实意的想和你上/床，甚至现在也是。”

现在？这下轮到蝙蝠战甲下的布鲁斯一愣了，这个小记者胆子是有多大，他把克拉克重重按坐在桌子上。

“Clark，如果你想的话。”

“什么？”

“你要知道我现在腰都还痛着。”勾住克拉克衣领的蝙蝠说：“我很乐意在我的地盘里把这笔债讨回来。”

“呵呵呵，我们还是先谈正事吧。”小记者露出他一生中最憨厚的笑容对眼前的蝙蝠说：“正事要紧。所以我的记忆在哪里？”

强行转移话题的克拉克正无比期待的看着自己，蝙蝠认栽了，他放开小记者。

“我们去你的秘密基地。”

 

 

 **孤独堡垒-** **下午**

克拉克现在看上去和超人没有任何区别，除了眼镜以及没有超人的记忆和能力。好吧，其实当下就只是我们的小记者克拉克穿着布鲁斯让他回公寓拿的超人制服。

蝙蝠机在旁边自动进入隐形状态，蝙蝠看着克拉克说：

“知道吗？这还是第一次我带你飞过来。”

“我觉得好像有些晕机。”

“你那不是晕机。”蝙蝠无语的看着晃悠悠的克拉克：“是因为接近你的记忆。”

 

这是属于名字的魔法时间，一个名字被蝙蝠呼唤出来。

“Kal-El。”

堡垒并没有出现，蝙蝠楞了一下反应过来，超人的本名怎么会是人类的语言。第二次，熟悉到让克拉克微微向前一跌的音节从蝙蝠唇中说出。

“Kal-El。”

氪星的语言听上去是如此的美丽，尤其是自己的名字被所爱之人所呼唤时。

这是是自己遗忘的另一个名字，堡垒在两人面前显现出来，超人的孤独堡垒。

 

克拉克站在堡垒的入口处，然而大门却并没有为他打开，可不是吗，他的记忆还在里面，他离自己还有一步之遥。

“你这算是被自己关在门外了吗？Superman。”

“鉴于我们的关系。”克拉克对抱着双臂蝙蝠无比确定的说：“我相信你算是我的备用钥匙。”

蝙蝠笑着走到门前，果然这一次，堡垒的大门开启。

“不用谢。”

 

“欢迎来到孤独堡垒，Batman。”和堡垒融为一体的机器管家说：“请登记您带来的访客。”

被管家彻底无视成访客的人还在向前走着，红色的披风浮动在蝙蝠眼前。等走到堡垒中心区域时，访客终于被迎接：“欢迎回家，Kal-El。”

 转回身的人摘下眼镜看着蝙蝠。眼前的蓝眼睛熠熠发光，磁性而具有穿透力的声音向蝙蝠传来。

“好久不见，Batman。”

“我倒是觉得没多久，Superman。”蝙蝠看着飘浮起来的超人说：“就在五分钟前我们还见过，如果你没忘记。”

“喜欢破坏气氛可不是个好习惯。”

“那你是想让我抱住你痛哭流涕吗？Clark。”

“也不用这样。。。”

超人向蝙蝠飞来，他把眼前的黑骑士搂进怀里。

“Bruce，我想要的只是一个拥抱。”

 

‘只想要一个拥抱’，这种可怜兮兮的台词从超人嘴里说出让蝙蝠哑然失笑。

“先把事情处理完。”

蝙蝠轻轻推开对方，超人的双手正好搭在自己肩头，简直就像一只大型犬嘛，只差没扑上来舔自己了。笑出声来的蝙蝠拍拍对方的手，接着说：

“然后你想拥抱也可以。”

超人老实的把手放开，他飘到一边迅速的在一个本子上写下一面纸的话，然后极其随意的扔在附近的桌子上。

“这是在做什么？”

“给总是跟我惹乱子的老朋友写封感谢信，他应该能看见。”

“你想起来始作俑者是谁了？我倒是还记不起来。”

“一个捣蛋鬼。”

 

 

 **瞭望塔-** **下午**

“Wonder women，我感应到Superman和Batman了。”

戴安娜想着这时间间隔有些长啊，但想想看蝙蝠，她觉得也可以理解。

“能联系上吗？”

“这次非常清楚，我试试。”火猎凝神向超人传递信息，然后熟悉的声音出现在他的脑海。

“怎么样？”

“Superman说他们已经没有事，他现在和Batman在一起。”

“还真是难舍难分。”戴安娜笑着说：“跟他们说不着急，反正联盟这段时间没什么风浪。”

“Superman让我刚把连接中断了。他好像意识到我上次感知到他和Batman的事情了。。。”

等超人回来，戴安娜决定问问超人是怎么把蝙蝠拐上/床的，不过挺好，她的这两位朋友总算是走到一起。

 

 

 **某个空间-** **时间不明**

被巨大的嗡鸣声吵醒的捣蛋鬼看着床头疯狂打鸣的公鸡下了一个蛋，蛋滚到他手上裂开。

什么？他这才睡一会儿，超人怎么就又出现在地球了？他好不容易费了些心思的迷局怎么可能这么快就被破开。他明明还把超人的好帮手一起处理掉了，这不可能！！！

“我还指望可以多存几集呢。。。”

不高兴的捣蛋鬼看着六个半碟片。赌也打输了，他之前夸下海口，这次至少能困超人十五集甚至让超人一直迷失。这不合理，那个蓝大个和大蝙蝠。捣蛋鬼看着孤独堡垒里的超人，这不合理，什么玩意儿？捣蛋鬼在桌子上看到一封写给他的感谢信。

这根本不是什么感谢信！！！这是一封在骂自己的密码信，虽然直接读是封感谢信，为什么超人会觉得自己看不出来，捣蛋鬼的眼睛里已经委屈出泪水，还是这么好解的密码。

_你又输了，哈哈。_

_回家吧。_

_傻瓜。_

等到他把所有密码解出来，他要把这封感谢信扔到超人脸上然后把超人送到全是鼻涕虫的异空间去，至于那只大蝙蝠。。。再说吧，先解密码。

 

此时此刻，他还能听见超人肆无忌惮的谈论着他是多么容易对付，甚至无法读出信里的信息。简直够了。

 

 

 **孤独堡垒-** **下午**

“你看看，我全都解出来。”还在看着倒数第二个加密信息的捣蛋鬼对着超人喊着：“你简直蠢透了，这么简单的密码我怎么读不出。”

本子被丢在超人身上，捣蛋鬼飞快的报着他找出的信息，读到他刚找出的最后一个，他嘲笑着：“这又是什么？kltpzyxm？！”然后他就露出超人见过很多次的懊恼表情。

“Oh！！！见鬼，我的名字！！”捣蛋鬼幽怨的看着超人：“我还会再回来的。。。”

 

所有的一切“哒”的一下全部恢复正常。

让他们折腾将近一星期的捣蛋鬼被送回老家，不知道那家伙下次又会弄些什么出来，但这次超人是第一次对这种巨型闹剧感到感激。要是没有这场闹剧，谁知道他和蝙蝠还要绕多少弯路。但等等，蝙蝠好像还没有回应自己。

 

此时，蝙蝠站起来向堡垒外走去。

“回瞭望塔，我们这场假度的已经够久。”

“我能和你一起过去吗？”

“怎么不飞呢？”

“偶尔换种方式也不错，Bruce。”

 

 

 

8，若干天后

 

联盟的今天也是一如既往，闪电还挺怀念的，联盟顾问在会议上毫不留情的分析出战术弊端，顺便还把试图回击的超人给堵住。

而超人正被戴安娜问着，他们站在空无一人的分析室。

“你不准备告诉我，你是怎么拿下蝙蝠的吗？”

“什么？”

“我都从J’onn那里知道了，Superman。”

自己最担忧的事情终于发生了，超人内心哀嚎着，他近乎迟疑的问：

“你们知道多少？”

一脸尴尬的超人让戴安娜有些失笑。

“J’onn什么都没有看到，他只是从思维碎片里感觉到你们都安全，然后就是你和蝙蝠的那件事。”

“RAO，还有谁知道。”

“就只有我，J’onn和Zatanna，你不用担心这个。虽然我觉得你们其实可以直接公开。”

“我不觉得Bat会答应这件事情。”

“我想也是。”

“所以，你是怎么拿下的？”

“等我拿下再说吧。”

“你还没有？但是你们已经上过床。”

“很有可能是一夜情。”

“。。。。。。”

一夜情？她不觉得，而已经飘走的超人没有给戴安娜机会说什么。算了，她有什么好担心的，反正这两个人已经以超预期的速度发展，现在慢点也无妨。

等到超人处理完手上的任务，蝙蝠已经返回哥谭。

 

 

克拉克失忆时糊里糊涂走进的区域里有一座很高的钟楼，现在阴影下的钟楼顶端有一尊雕像正在俯瞰着下方的一切。

超人向那尊雕像飞着，他看着眼前和黑夜融为一体的男人，男人当时也是从高处这么看着然后救到自己的吧。虽然救援方式男人这辈子估计都不想再提，超人现在还能看到那个有幸装过蝙蝠的幸运垃圾箱就在钟楼一个街区外。

“有事情吗？”

“嗯。”

“说。”

“你说过等我们都找回记忆之后，我才能告诉你那句话。”

“哪句话？”

超人吸了一口，他不知道为什么失忆状态这句话为什么没有那么难说，他现在紧张到喉咙有些发紧。

“我。。”

超人突然抬起的眼看着他，眼睛里满是笑意。

“我爱你。”

可蝙蝠没有任何表情，已经酝酿几天的超人紧张的等着对方，蝙蝠开口的速度对此时的超人来说简直就是慢镜头。

“原来你还记得那后半句，我还以为你又失忆了呢。”

蝙蝠突然从腰带掏出一个戒指丢向超人，本能的略略瑟缩了一下的超人接住戒指。这枚戒指和氪石戒指在造型上一模一样，唯一不同是一颗在月光下闪着光芒的墨蓝宝石镶嵌在这枚戒指上。

超人有些喜出望外，这下都不是表白成功而是连。。。他想是不是要重新给蝙蝠一枚可以戴的戒指，而蝙蝠未卜先知的截住他。

“我有那枚氪石戒指就够了，也许我可以试试和你一起戴着出去。”

“不，不用了。”那枚戒指如果是结婚戒指的话，那自己大概就是史上第一个求婚被接受但是却永远无法接近伴侣的倒霉鬼。

“反悔了？”

超人迅速把蝙蝠送给他的戒指套在无名指上，这件事就算让他把另一枚戒指戴上他也不可能反悔。

“我会给你另外一枚可以让我看得到的戒指的，Bruce。”

“我可不会戴任何廉价的戒指，Clark。”

“呃。。。”

“要不你跟我签一个终身契约，作为你的大老板我可以提前预支你未来的全部工资。你愿意吗？”

“我愿意。”

“那你现在起就是我的所有物了，Superman。”

“物。。。”

“要不然呢？”

“该是‘那你从现在起就是我的人了’，Batman。”

“你说得对。”

蝙蝠看着眼前的超人，那天蓝色的眼睛温柔的回望着自己。

另一枚戒指超人不就早就送给蝙蝠了嘛，镶嵌有两颗天蓝宝石的巨大发光体。

光芒是如此明亮，明亮到足以让超人在黑夜找到蝙蝠，也足以让布鲁斯在迷雾中找到克拉克。

 

 

 

9，两年后=番外（作者已经完全魔化）

 

克拉克在今天遭遇到人生中前所未有的冲击，虽然是非常好的冲击但还是冲击。

他在光天化日，朗朗乾坤之下被求婚了，而且求婚用的戒指还是两年前对方给自己的，克拉克在内心叹了一口气，怪不得那个人会在前天要走这个戒指说是要拿去维护。

 

他是在一个人物访谈节目的现场。布鲁斯韦恩这位一直神龙见首不见尾，堪称是个谜团的亿万富翁突然接下这个节目让整个媒体圈都基本沸腾起来，谁都知道这是个能卖的出去的好料。

现场除了抽号进入的普通群众之外，其他的都是各大媒体的工作人员，所以这也是为什么克拉克会在这里，而且会被安排在第一排。

节目进行的非常顺利，布鲁斯韦恩跟大家展现出他作为花花公子的另一面，在访谈里所有和韦恩科技相关的事情他都对答如流，而对未来经济体系和市场的看法和分析也是让人叹为观止。这个节目之后除了故意找茬的人，应该不会在有人说布鲁斯韦恩只不过是父母有钱家世大而已。

这都挺好，克拉克觉得让公众知道一个更真实些的布鲁斯韦恩没有什么不好。然而现在，在节目尾声，布鲁斯明显是要把花花公子这个名号也洗去。

闪光灯已经闪到克拉克有些眼花，现场一片沸腾，这么多年克拉克从未做过这样备受关注的主角，虽然对超人来说是家常便饭。把自己推向这么一个人生巅峰的始作俑者现在正半跪在自己面前，抬起的手里拿着克拉克之前一直随身携带的戒指，布鲁斯韦恩正在向星球日报的小记者克拉克肯特求婚。克拉克看到直播的几架摄像机也对准自己，RAO，还是直播中。

“你愿意和我共渡余生吗？Clark Kent。”

克拉克已经可以听到好多个人的抽泣声，听上去有人伤心也有人感动，伤心的肯定不会是因为自己。自己答应的话，第三排那个懵掉的姑娘不会直接晕过去吧。

“你愿意吗？”

布鲁斯的眼神无比真诚而且还带着泪花？！克拉克感觉自己有些僵，所有人都在等着克拉克回话。大家都希望这位小记者可以答应布鲁斯韦恩如此不避讳的求婚，看来这位亿万富翁真的是爱透了这位名不见经传的小记者。还没有回应的克拉克让围观群众无比揪心，一位年轻的女观众情不自禁的喊出：“答应他！”

然后莫名其妙的，布鲁斯韦恩多出一个强大的求婚后援团，很多团员是他在今天现场征服的。亿万富翁求婚手下小职员，应该是很多女孩所期待的浪漫故事，此起彼伏的“答应他”瞬间响彻整个访谈现场。

“我愿意。”

现场的欢呼让克拉克觉得自己不是答应了求婚而是拯救了世界，这欢呼甚至比超人听过的任何一次都要大。

 

后来，动用了保镖的力量才让克拉克和布鲁斯从记者的围攻中解脱出来。他们冲进在外面的一辆车，阿福带着两位超级英雄以高超的车技冲出包围圈。

“Bruce，这是为什么？”

“我只是想告诉你什么叫真正的求婚。”

“不是这个原因吧。。。你是觉得我们被跟踪的已经对另一个身份造成威胁了，对吗？”

“是的，于其鬼鬼祟祟的见面被跟踪，不如把事情丢到明面彻底断掉他们的胡思乱想。等公众对我们的热情消失之后，我们就能安宁而且可以名正言顺的在一起。与其一辈子防着，不如集中精力防一段时间。”

“我也觉得您和布鲁斯老爷应该早点安宁下来，毕竟另一个身份的二位很难有婚礼吧？”

“你也不可能辞职，我也不可能天天往星球日报跑。”

“早知道你愿意公开，我就该在你上次来星球日报的时候直接公布。”

“其实我当时一直在等你公布，Clark。”

“等到有朝一日也许Superman会公布他和Batman的恋情呢，Bruce。”

“是吗？那我赌那有朝一日终会到来。”

“我赌你可以赢，Bruce。”

 

克拉克肯特和布鲁斯韦恩的婚礼是在一个月之后，而超人和蝙蝠的婚礼我们还不知道。

等到有朝一日吧，我也赌那有朝一日终会到来。


End file.
